


Boogie

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 1970s, Community: then_theres_us, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: It's not Rose's fault that the Doctor didn't have a clue where they were.





	Boogie

Rose was being dragged by the Doctor through the streets of some unknown town. He had said he wanted to get his bearings and explore. Originally, he'd wanted to leave her behind in the TARDIS, but she was having none of that.

She gritted her teeth. It wasn't her fault that he was having a bad day, was it? Ever since they woke up this morning he had been acting like complete rubbish. Was it her fault that there were no more corn flakes for breakfast? Of course not. Was it her fault that he had nicked himself while shaving and bled all over the sink? She certainly couldn't control that. And was it her fault that he, the Doctor, a Lord of Time, had gotten them lost in time and space? Nope, it was all him. So he didn't bleeding have to blame it all on her.

"Where are all the people?" Rose heard the Doctor mutter. "There should be _loads_ of people here." He scratched his head. "What's taken them?"

Rose rolled her eyes. It was just like him to think some weird alien force was involved just because they hadn't seen anyone on the streets. But then again, when you travel with the Doctor… Something red caught her attention from the corner of her eye, and she whipped her head around.

She pointed to the brick building around twenty meters ahead of them. "Doctor, look at that. Looks like a pub or night club or something." The building looked normal enough. On the side was a illuminated red sign that read 'Lucky' in an elegant font. A short distant from that, was an awning with the same logo written across it. Standing below the awning, looking like he just come out of a professional wrestling match, was a bald man, perhaps in his early thirties.

The Doctor dashed away before Rose could get another syllable out of her mouth. She hissed in frustration and ran after him.

"What kind of costumes are those?" the bald man asked the Doctor as Rose reached them. He had a scowl on his face and was wearing a crisp black suit and red tie.

"Ah, yes well." The Doctor pulled out his Psychic Paper from a pocket. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." 

The bouncer briefly glanced at the fake ID and looked back up at the pair. "So what are you supposed to be then, eh? Sherlock Holmes and one of Charlie's Angels?"

The Doctor looked at the Psychic Paper in disbelief, as if something had gone horribly wrong. Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she said taking charge, "that's who we are. Now are you going to let us in or not?"

The man cocked his eyebrows and gestured toward the door. "Right this way, princess. Or would you rather me put out the red carpet for you first?"

Rose stuck up her nose at him with an 'hmph' and pulled a bewildered Doctor inside. 

They were instantly accosted by a loud bass and Rose had a cover her ears until the Doctor tapped her on the shoulder and handed her some ear plugs. All around them were people, a hoard of people; she wasn't sure how this many could have fit inside a building this size. They were all wearing outfits; some were clowns, maids, cowboys and witches. There were candle-lit Jack-o-Lanterns everywhere. The large room was lit by a gigantic twirling disco ball. She realized that the music confronting her ears was ' Shake Your Booty' by KC and the Sunshine Band.

The Doctor spun her around, his trademark grin on his face. "It's a disco, Rose." He yelled over the noise. "I reckon around 1977 or so. And it's Halloween! What a treat, eh? No wonder that bloke was confused about the Psychic Paper."

Rose just smiled and nodded. She was still mad at him for treating her poorly all day. She was about to start heading toward the bar to get a stiff drink when he tugged at her wrist.

"C'mon," He pleaded. "Dance with me, Rose." He towed her onto the dance floor without another word and began grooving to the music. 

Rose wanted to burst out laughing. The Doctor, _her_ Doctor was doing a complicated footwork sequence, far more advanced than the dance moves he had shown her in his previous body. She wasn't sure how that was possible. She knew that he had changed in a number of ways, but dancing? Was that a bit too far?

Suddenly, the Doctor pulled her close to his chest. She could hear his twin heartbeats… it sounded like a beautiful lullaby. "I'm sorry I've acted so horrible today, Rose." his husky voice whisper into her ear, "Please," he sounded almost desperate, "how can I make it up to you?"

Without hesitation, Rose reached up and kissed the Time Lord fully on his soft lips. For a brief second she was worried at his tenseness, but then he relaxed, and wrapped his arms around her waist, just as 'Dancing Queen' came over the loud speakers.

"This must be fate," he grinned at her, "I love ABBA."


End file.
